Cherrysplash's trip to Canterlot Short story
by Maddie8972
Summary: Cherrysplash and her pet falcon, Jet, set off from cloudsdale to canterlot, facing a few obstacles along the way. Note: this is just a short story I made that was never finished, but i thought you all would enjoy it :


Fairytale Creative writing: Cherrysplash's trip to Canterlot

Once upon a time, in a magical world where mythical creatures roam the woods, and ponies inhabit the land… wait… Ponies? Yes, three main kinds of ponies live in this land, the land of Equestria, the Unicorns; Colts and Mares who hold the ability of magic and bare [Unicorn] horns upon their heads. The Pegasi; ponies who bare wings upon their sides, who can fly, and walk on clouds. The Earth ponies; those Mares, Stallions, Colts, Foals, and Fillies who are your average ponies, without a wing or horn to their name. Then there are the least common pony, the Alicorn; a Mare who bares both a horn and wings, they are so uncommon, that the only known Alicorns are the princesses of this fair land. One Alicorn in specific, is her highness, Princess Celestia, who rules Equestria with great kindness, but we aren't worried her just yet, this story is about a particular Pegasus named Cherrysplash and her pet Jet. [Cherry's dark pink coat and cherry colored mane, are what got her, her name.]…

"Today's the day, Jet!" Cherry announced, "We're going to fly from Cloudsdale all the way to Canterlot without stopping!"

Jet squeaked with joy and the two set off. Cherry flew off in the direction of Canterlot, only to hear a confused caw behind her. She turned around to find her feathered friend plummeting down into the town, Ponyville.

"Great Celestia, Jet, what did you do now?" She exclaimed, and raced off to save her companion. Before she could reach him, a flash of rainbow color blinded her and caused her to fly into a cloud, causing both her and the cloud to fall to the ground, the fall was thankfully soft due to the cloud underneath her. When she got up she spotted a sky-blue Pegasus.

"Hey! Check it out Fluttershy! I caught him!" the strange Pegasus shouted, a slower, yellow, Pegasus with pink hair and a long pink tail appeared behind the blue, rainbow-mane Pegasus, Cherry guessed it was "Fluttershy", the pony the blue Pegasus was referring to.

"Oh, nice catch Rainbow Dash, is he hurt?" her voice was quiet, _Of course he isn't hurt, he bumped into a cloud, birds do it all the time!_ "Maybe we should take him to my house so I could properly care for him… maybe get him a new home too…"

Jet's head shot up, Cherry stepped out of her hiding place, still keeping to the shadows, she guess the thought of some-pony-else taking Jet away scared both of them, so she called his name, "Jet!", she held her wing out as he cawed, and flew out of Rainbow Dash's hooves. He perched himself on Cherry's open wing, which caused the two pegasi to shoot confused looks in their direction, the two strangers couldn't see them of course.

Cherry stepped out of the shadows, her wing still held out with Jet still on it. She let a big grin crawl across her face when they gave her surprised looks.

"Oh, um, hi." The yellow Pegasus whispered.

"What's your problem? We saw that falcon first!" the blue Pegasus yelled out.

"Oh? For your information, I've seen this falcon since he was an egg." She snickered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that he is my pe-" She paused, not wanting to describe Jet as her pet, "…My friend, he is my friend." She pause again, "Goodbye Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash!" Jet got off her wing and they took off back towards Cloudsdale.

The last thing Cherry heard before they were out of hearing's distance was Rainbow dash saying "This is so **NOT** Dash!"

"Okay Jet, This time stay by my side, I don't want to go through **That **again." Cherry told her friend sternly.

This time around a crowd of Pegasi had come to watch and cheer them on as they left, It's unusual for a pony to travel to Canterlot using nothing but wing power, most of the time the only way in and out of Canterlot is by train or Princess Celestia's royal cart pulled by some members of the royal guard. So Every-pony in Cloudsdale wants to see how this will turn out, a few of Cherry's friends are supporting her, and those who bullied her as a child are doubting her. None the less, she is ready to take on the challenge with her feathered friend.

Cherry bent down and spread out her wings, Jet did the same, Her friends and family began counting down.

"3…..2…..1…..go!" With that Cherry and Jet took off, the cheering crowd behind them grow fainter and fainter the further away from Cloudsdale they got, Cherry looked to her side every once in a while to make sure Jet was still there and surely enough he was, determination in his eyes.

"Come on Jet! You can do it!" Cherry encouraged Jet every time he would start to drop slowly below the cloud layer. _Canterlot is further away than I thought, but we can make it! Know we can! Besides, who knows what might happen once we get there, there are so many posh ponies there, I wonder if they're friendly… Will my mane look funny once we land? Oh, I hope it doesn't look funny, where will we go after we get there anyway? Oh I think I forgot to bring some money for food or something. Where will we sleep? Hmm Jet looks pretty tired. OH! I can see the castle in the distance! We're almost there!_

Jet suddenly picked up pace once he also saw the castle in front of them. Cherry looked around and noticed the sun was beginning to go down, _hmm, I must have been thinking longer than I thought, Neat._

Cherry blinked a few times, the sun getting lower and lower. "Look Jet! We're almost there!" Cherry smiled as the castle looked like it was so close that she could reach out and touch it. She slowly held out her hoof trying to grab it, she stopped herself when her hoof was half way out and burst out laughing "HAH! I can't grab the castle! Silly me! HA HA HA HA HA ha." Cherry was glanced at Jet to find him shaking his head disapprovingly. "Heh, um, let's just keep going. We're almost there anyway." She added quickly, her face beginning to heat up.


End file.
